


Late Nights

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Friendship, Pre-Femslash, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Holtz have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr: Yatesmann falling asleep while watching a movie.

"Holtzmann!" Abby called out as she entered the lab. "Movie night!"

"YES!" Came Holtzmann's disembodied cry from somewhere behind the tarp. A clanging sound was heard next and then Holtzmann bolted towards the couch where Abby was setting down the bags of popcorn and movies she just bought. "What's the line-up?"

"Let's see," Abby opened the bag and peeked in. "We have Die Another Day, October Sky, and Serial Mom." Holtzmann pulled a face and Abby shrugged. "It was all I could find for ten bucks."

Holtzmann waved a hand and shook her head. "Whatever, we'll make our own commentaries like usual anyway."

The popcorn was popped, the soda was poured, and the two scientists were settled on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them while the opening credits to October Sky played. Like Holtzmann said, they made their own commentary, each being as inappropriate as they could with the PG rated movie. By the end of that movie, the popcorn was gone so Abby ordered Chinese while Holtzmann put in Die Another Day.

"Pierce Brosnan was the best Bond, to be honest."

Abby gasped over-dramatically. "You take that back!" she scolded the younger woman. Holtzmann threw a spring roll in her mouth and shook her head defiantly. "Holtzmann, have you even _seen_ Sean Connery? Hell, Daniel Craig even!"

Holtzmann shrugged her shoulders, swallowing her food. "Neither do it for me. Not that Pierce Brosnan does it for me, either. I just like his movies better I guess."

"This is not okay. Next movie night is a James Bond movie night."

"Abby," Holtz threw her head back against the couch. "We're already unwillingly watching a James Bond movie. Why do we need to add to the torture?"

"Don't act like you haven't seen all of them."

"No, of course I have. I've seen all of them once. Now I'm seeing this one for the second time. Don't make me watch them all for a second time. I beg of you."

Abby rolled her eyes and went back to her dumplings. "At least watch Goldfinger with me. It's my favorite."

"Fiiiine," Holtz consented. 

By the end of Die Another Day, Abby felt her eyelids begin to drift. Between the Chinese food and the popcorn, she found herself undeniably drowsy. She glanced over at Holtzmann and found her knocked out already. The end credits continued to roll across the screen, but Abby could not find the energy to stand up to turn off the TV. She let her eyes flutter and before she even realized it, she was asleep.

Neither woke for hours. It wasn't until the DVD menu music playing continuously over and over again penetrated Holtzmann's brain that she finally woke up. She felt a warm body pressed against her and glanced down to find Abby sprawled over her. A tingling feeling settled in her chest and her cheeks burned red. She was incredibly attracted to Abby, but despite the casual flirting, she was quite discreet about it. Abby flirted back all the time, but it was most jokingly. Holtzmann hoped one day she would reciprocate her feelings, but she didn't even know if Abby dated. 

Shaking her head, she settled herself deeper in to the couch cushions and tangled her fingers in Abby's hair, lulling herself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really shitty, I'm sorry. I still hope you like. I feel bad now.


End file.
